Always Friends?
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Ash and Misty are best friends. Or are they? Misty and Ash soon have an all-out-war fight. But this time, what happens when Ash leaves? Will Misty and Brock be able to find him? And most important, can Misty finally tell Ash her feelings?
1. Part 1

Summary-Ash and Misty are best friends. Or are they? Misty and Ash soon have an all-out-war fight. But this time, what happens when Ash leaves? Will Misty and Brock be able to find him? And more important, can Misty finally tell Ash her feelings?  
  
Always Friends?   
  
Pikachu   
  
Part 1   
  
AAMRN  
  
Wednesday November 5, 2003  
  
Can you guys believe I started writing this part on July 28 and I finally have finished it and sending it in? Well, I am. I originally was going to have this story a 30-page, one part story but I decided to make it a 3-parter 10 pages each, or close to it. Enjoy! ^_^   
  
"What a beautiful day!" Misty exclaimed as she stepped out of her tent.  
  
"Finally. I was wondering when you'd get up," Brock said with a smile.  
  
"It's so nice out finally! Raining for five days. Now it's sunny and warm!" Misty said dreamily.  
  
"Girls. You always are dreamy," Brock said with hearts in his eyes. Misty noticed this and slammed her mallet into his head.  
  
"What was that for Misty?" Ash asked as he stood up and put his cap on.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Brock was in his girl-dreaming stage again," Misty informed him.  
  
"I was not," Brock told her defensively.   
  
"You were dreaming about Nurse Joy," Misty replied with narrowed eyes, "and you know it."  
  
"You don't have proof," Brock said.  
  
"Okay you guys, enough. Brock, you're taking my place. Usually I argue with Misty," Ash said sarcastically. Ash did have a point. Since Ash and Misty had first met, they had had at least ten arguments a week, and sometimes more than that. Lately though, they had been getting along which was an immense relief for Brock. He was usually the one who broke up all their fights. Brock knew this wouldn't last long. The other one would do something that the other one wouldn't like which would result in some sort of childish squabble.   
  
"Okay fine. Since you put it that way, I will," Brock replied, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"What are we having for breakfast Brock?" Ash asked innocently though he was trying to change the subject.   
  
"Oh I don't know. What do you guys want?" Brock said to them.  
  
  
  
"How about sausages and bacon?" Ash suggested.  
  
  
  
"Sounds good to me," Misty said. Her eyes were still puffy because she was still tired a bit.  
  
  
  
"Okay. Three helpings of sausages with bacon coming right up," Brock said in a business-like voice. Misty let out a little giggle.  
  
  
  
"Well that's a good sign," Ash said.  
  
  
  
"What is?" Misty asked uncertainly.  
  
  
  
"You're in a sort of good mood," Ash said with a smile. For awhile, they sat on the ground by a tree, watching Brock cook, listening to the wind rustling through the trees, and watching the sunlight prance around on the forest floor. Ash and Misty kept side-glancing at each other while they could hear the splatter of grease in the pan above the campfire.  
  
  
  
"Okay you guys! Breakfast is on!" Brock shouted to them. They came over and sat around a very wide tree stump that was large enough for 6 people to sit at. Brock came over and gave them both a plate full of juicy bacon and sausages.   
  
  
  
"Eat, uh well," Brock said as he saw them tear into the food as though they hadn't eaten for a week. Brock took his own plate of food and sat down at his place at the stump.  
  
"Uh you guys? You might want to slow down," Brock told them after they had cleared half their plate. This wouldn't have been such a big deal if they hadn't done it in two minutes.  
  
"Why?" Ash asked after he had managed to swallow an enormous amount of food.  
  
"Because you'll probably get pretty sick that's why," Brock replied. They slowed down and stopped eating as though it would be the last time they ever would eat.  
  
"Ahhhh. Stupendous meal as always Brock," Misty said as she dabbed a napkin to her mouth.  
  
"Thanks Misty. I usually cook better when I'm actually awake. Today I was," Brock told her. She giggled a little.  
  
"Hey! Let's kick back and relax!" Ash suggested, grinning broadly. Misty grinned to and laid down on the grass while she kicked off her shoes.   
  
"Let's try and find shapes in the clouds guys," Misty said while looking up at the clouds.  
  
"Okay. I'll go first," Ash said. "Let's see… AHA! There's one!"  
  
"What do you think it looks like Ash?" Brock asked him.   
  
"I think it looks like a Charizard with flames coming out of its mouth," Ash said.  
  
"No it doesn't. I think it looks like an enlarged mouse head," Misty said with raised eyebrows.   
  
"No it doesn't Miss. Know-It-All," Ash replied, annoyed.  
  
"Guys. Don't start," Brock said, sensing a fight. They most likely didn't hear him because the fight just started to get more and more nasty.  
  
"Well "Miss. Know-It-All" knows something unlike a nasty little brat that acts like he's the best," Misty replied nastily.   
  
"I tell the truth unlike you because you can't handle it!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"You guys. This fight started over what you thought a cloud shape was. You're acting like little tottlers!" Brock shouted. They completely ignored him and continued to hurtle insults at each other which got more and more hurtful. Ash finally stood up and by the look on his face, he had had more than enough.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE OF YOU, YOU SELFISH, BOSSY HAG!!!!!" Ash shouted so loudly that birds in nearby trees took off in fright. Brock knew all too well that Misty would retaliate, so he jumped in between them. He wasn't a moment too soon. Misty had launched herself at Ash with her fists tightened into balls.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY BROCK!!!!" Misty shouted.  
  
"Yeah. Let little nosy girl get by you," Ash said angrily.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING MATTERS!!!" Brock shouted as he winced. Misty's nails had accidentally made contact with his face as she was still trying to attack Ash.   
  
"GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!!! YOU'RE AN EGOTISTICAL JERK!!!! I HATE YOU!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!! EVERYDAY YOU'RE HERE YOU MAKE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!!!!" Misty was so angry that her face was almost as bunched up as though she had just drank pure Lemon Juice. Ash stood dumbstruck for a moment. Then he got his temper back.   
  
"Fine. You'll never hear from me again. I do hope to hear from you Brock," Ash said. He sounded slightly hurt but he wasn't letting his face show it. He picked up his backpack and called Pikachu over. Misty was still breathing hard as the sound of Ash walking slowly faded away. Brock finally spoke to Misty.  
  
"You're going to regret that you did that," Brock said to Misty.  
  
"No I won't. My life will be a piece of heaven now that he's gone," Misty replied.  
  
"I know you Misty. After you calm down, you'll be kicking yourself for this fight," Brock said calmly.  
  
"Will you stop it Brock? I've had enough of that creep to last a lifetime," Misty replied with a small hint of annoyance.  
  
"Fine. You'll see I'm right soon," Brock said.  
  
"And you'll find out Miss. Mallet will make contact with your head if you don't shut up!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't know mallets had a sexual preference," Brock said with a grin. Misty's Mallet made contact with his head for the second time in one day.  
  
"Stop acting like an idiot Brock," Misty said to him.  
  
  
  
"That hurt. Stop hitting me with mallets," Brock said to Misty.  
  
  
  
I will when you stop acting like an idiot," Misty replied. They both fell silent for quite some time. Birds had returned to the area and had started singing a sweet song. Misty was watching the sunlight as it slowly swung around on the forest floor. Something was missing and Misty knew what. Ash. There was no nagging about them being too slow and wanting to move more quickly towards the next Gym. It took her a moment to realize she was missing Ash. With this, it finally began to dawn on her that she cared for Ash. Loved him if you will. For years she hadn't even known she had feelings for him deep down. She wasn't going to let Brock know though. No way at all. He would only say that he told her so, and she didn't think she could stand that.  
  
I miss Pikachu," Misty suddenly said to Brock. Brock raised an eyebrow.  
  
You sure Pikachu isn't the ONLY thing you miss?" Brock questioned. Misty gave him a stern look.  
  
I was just joking," Brock said. They continued to talk as the blood-red sun started to sink below the horizon, transforming he sky from blue to shades of red, orange, and purple. Eventually, the sky above began to turn a navy blue and a full moon could be seen rising in the Eastern sky.  
  
Well Brock, I think I'll turn in. I'm getting tired," Misty told him as she stood up, yawning.  
  
Good idea. I think I'll go to bed to," Brock said. They made their way to their tents. Brock quickly zipped his tent up, but Misty stayed awake for the next half an hour and wrote in her diary…  
  
*** ***  
  
The next morning they woke up to slightly colder conditions. When Brock stepped out of his tent, his breath was clearly visible. Misty came outside wrapped in two thick blankets. They both shivered.  
  
"Let's l-light a-a f-fire," Misty said as she pulled the blankets close around her.  
  
"G-good i-idea," Brock replied. The gathered about six wooden logs and set them in the fire pit. Brock struck a match and started the fire.  
  
"It's supposed to be about 70 today," Brock said to Misty.  
  
"Good. It might be mid-July, but it's a bit cold this morning," Misty replied.  
  
"Should I start making breakfast?" Brock asked.  
  
"Nah. Not yet," Misty replied.  
  
"Why not?" Brock interrogated.  
  
"Because we don't have any water for cooking. Does that answer your question?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sure. Go get some water. I'll wait here. Grab the bucket by my tent," Brock said to Misty. Misty went inside her tent and pulled blue jeans and a baggy sweater on. She stepped outside and grabbed the bucket.  
  
"It's nice to see you in a different outfit," Brock said with a laugh. Misty narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Ha ha. Anyways, I'll be back in about 10 minutes." With that, Misty exited the campsite through the trees and made her way to the stream, a few hundred yards away. Back at the camp, Brock had just spotted Misty's diary just inside her tent.  
  
  
  
"No Brock," he told himself, "You NEVER look at a girl's diary." He had this same tug-of-war struggle before he finally grabbed the diary and flipped it to the previous date. He began to read:  
  
Monday July 28, 2003  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today Ash and I got in a fight. I know it was over something incredibly dumb. I really miss him. It took this fight to make me realize I love him. I haven't told Brock this. He'd never let me live it down. I miss Ash's nagging. All I want to know is if Ash feels the same way about me like I do him…  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!" Misty had arrived back and was glaring at Brock.  
  
"Uh, I-I-I w-w-was reading y-your d-d-diary," Brock said faintly. Misty glanced at the diary and saw what page it was on. She immediately turned a beet red.  
  
"YOU-DON'T-EVER-READ-MY-DIARY!!!" Misty yelled. She said one word every time her mallet hit Brock's head.  
  
"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY!!" Brock cried in pain. He began rubbing his head.  
  
"I suppose you're going to give me crap now right?" Misty asked.  
  
"Normally I would, but not this time," Brock replied.  
  
"Why not?" Misty asked, astonished.  
  
"Because I don't want anymore mallet beatings," Brock replied. They both laughed.   
  
"So shall we continue on the road?" Misty asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know you want to find Ash," Brock said. Misty stared.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Misty replied.  
  
"We're going to look for Ash," Brock said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. It was only 6 pages. So sue me. Well, review! ^_^ 


	2. Part 2

Always Friends?  
Part 2 Pikachu

Friday June 3, 2005

Last day of school! I have nothing to do for this period so I thought I'd write a story. Thank you aaml-believer for pointing out to me how long it's been since I updated this. :P Enjoy!

Misty seemed overly joyed at the thought of finding Ash but she held back as much as she could. Still, she couldn't help but smile.

"Where do you think he ran off to?" Misty asked. Brock stopped to think for a second.

"Well, we were on our way to Pallet Town since Ash had won all his badges. My best bet is he is heading there and we should try and beat him there." Brock told Misty. Misty's eyes lit up.

"Why are we just standing here! Let's go!" She shouted happily. Brock rolled his eyes. Even though Misty saw it, she was too ecstatic to pound Brock to bits again with her mallet. Besides, she needed to give her mallet a rest. In about 10 minutes time (mainly due to Misty hurryingly packing everything) they had arrived at the ocean bridge that linked the mainland they were on to Pallet Town. Misty blinked.

"I didn't know there was a bridge here." Misty said flabbergasted. Brock smiled.

"Most people don't unless you've been over here as many times as I have. Do you think Ash took this way?" Brock asked. Misty shrugged.

"Hey, he might of. Is there anyway that we can get over there in a hurry? How long will it take?" Misty asked as they started across the bridge.

"It'll take about a whole day to walk across but that's our best bet right now. We don't really have a better method of transportation." Brock replied. Misty fell silent. There had to be a faster way to get across. They didn't have cars even though they could probably hitchhike across the bridge.

"Bad idea." Misty thought when hitchhiking crossed her mind. Well, there weren't any bikes around so they couldn't bike at all. But there had to be something. Wait a minute. Wasn't she a water Pokemon trainer? Couldn't she use her Pokemon to get over?

"Brock. Why don't we use my water Pokemon to swim over? They are pretty powerful and we would probably be able to get there in an hour's time." Misty said. Brock stopped and stroked his chin.

"That's an idea. But are you sure they can handle it?" Brock asked with a laugh. Misty became annoyed and slammed Brock on the head again with her mallet.

"I know what they are capable of. Don't diss the water Pokemon." Misty said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yeah. Whatever. So, which one are you using?" Brock asked. Misty pulled out a Pokeball.

"I think I'll use Starmie. That's one of my strongest." Misty replied. Brock looked a little unsure but agreed anyway.

"Starmie Go!" Misty shouted as she tossed the ball toward the shimmering ocean about 100 feet below. Starmie popped out and waited for them as the ball flew back up to Misty. Brock's mouth was wide open.

"You want us to DIVE into the water! What are you nuts?" Brock shouted. Misty side glanced him.

"You can stay up her but I'm going down." Misty replied. With that, she jumped through the cables on the bridge and plunged toward the ocean below.

To be continued...

Okay. So it wasn't the best but it was okay wasn't it? Review! 


End file.
